Pups and the Valentine
By Lavendertheenvironmentpup Pups and the Valentine It was a beautiful warm day in Adventure Bay. It's Valentine's Day, and all the pups were getting ready. All the pups had something for their valentine, except for Zuma. Lavender was in a field planting some roses and violets. She started singing: "Valentine's day is a special day, when hugs and kisses drift through the air, but the great thing about it that we all know, is the love from one another, the love that we share!" Lavender was so deep in thought, she didn't realize that she was heard by a certain Cokapoo. "Hi, Lav!" Skye said, almost making the pomsky jump out of her fur. "O-oh, h-hey Skye! How long were you standing there?" Lavender asked sheepishly. "Long enough to hear that amazing song!" Skye yipped. "Did you just now come up with that?" "Well, yeah! I'm very poetic. And then I just turn my poems into songs! It's not hard once you practice! Random, but did Chase give you anything for Valentine's Day?" "Yep!" Skye began to read a card: "You are as beautiful as the Skye!" "Aww! That's so sweet!" Lavender said. "Did Zuma give you anything?" "No, not yet." Lavender whimpered, looking down at her paws. "Aww, don't worry!" "Do you think he even likes me?" "Of course he does! He's probably thinking about what to give you." Lavender giggled. "You're never wrong, Skye. Thanks!" (Scene Change: Zuma's Badge) Meanwhile, Zuma was watching Lavender from a distance, smiling dreamily. "Hey Zuma, what'cha up to?" Chase asked. "I'm twying to figure out what to get Lavender for Valentine's Day. Got any ideas?" Zuma asked. "Well, I see she loves flowers. Maybe you can get her some flowers." "Gweat idea, Chase! Thanks dude!" Zuma raced off to find the perfect flowers. (Scene change: Amy Fox's badge) "Hey, Amy!" Zuma called. The little fox landed her plane on the ground. "What's up?" "Do you know where I can find the perfect flowers?" "Ummmmm, yeah! I saw some roses and lavenders over there. Near Town Hall," Amy said. "Thanks!" Zuma zipped off and picked some flowers. "Thish should fe enough." He said with flowers in his mouth. (Scene change: Paw Patrol badge) Zuma was near the Lookout, and when he saw Lavender, he stood straight up, head held high, walking with pride and dignity. But Zuma's vibe was killed by...."Oh, lover pup!"....Cynthia. Zuma looked over his shoulder to see an unwelcoming greyhound. "What do you want?" "Who are those flowers for?" "None of your business." "Are these for Lavender?" "M-maybe. Why?" Zuma said as he tried to hold back his anger. "Nothing. But you can do so much better," Cynthia started to nuzzle Zuma. Zuma quickly jumped away, losing the grip of the flowers. "What do you see in Lavender anyway?" Cynthia then grabbed the flowers and started to shred them. "Stop! Those were for Lavender!" Zuma growled. "Awwww! I wish I cared." Cynthia smirked as she ran off. Zuma growled and looked down only to see shredded petals on the ground. Zuma whimpered. (Scene change: Rocky's badge) Rocky was giving Tundra his Valentine present when he saw something at the corner of his eye. It was Zuma, walking slowly with his head down. "I'll be back," Rocky said, giving Tundra a quick kiss. Zuma sat under a shade tree, and as he saw Rubble give Amy Fox a chocolate bunny, Zuma was even more depressed. "What's wrong Zuma?" Rocky asked with a concerned looked on his face. "Oh, Wocky. I don't know what to get Lavender. I'm starting to think I'm not the one for her." "That's not true. Just think about what she likes the most. You can give her flowers." "I already twied that. Cynthia wuined it." "I know how you feel. It reminds me of Tundra and I's date." Zuma sadly sighed. "Well, what else does she like?" "Welll, I know that she likes to wwite poems. Maybe I can wwite her a poem!" So Zuma ran in the Lookout. (Scene change: Zuma's badge) "Hmmmmm, Maybe: "Woses are Wed, violets are blue....." Come on, what whymes with blue?" Zuma thought long and hard. Then he had an idea. ".....I love you, Lavender. Do you love me, too?" Yeah!" Then he wrote it down. When he was finished, he went to find Lavender. He was headed straight in her direction when you know who did you know what. Zuma had bumped into Cynthia. "Ugh, watch where you're go-" Cynthia had spotted Zuma's poem. "Hey, give that back!" Zuma demanded. "Happy Valentine's day! Which might be your last!" "Please don't!" Zuma pleaded. Cynthia talked loud enough for every pup to hear. "*gasps* Zuma, you gave me a poem! Awww!" Then Cynthia kissed Zuma on the cheek. Lavender all of a sudden felt a sharp pain in her heart. Her eyes were getting misty. Then she ran off. "No, wait! Lavender!" Zuma yelled. Then he looked at Cynthia. "This is all your fault! You always twy to wuin evewything! Get lost!" With that, Cynthia snickered and ran off. "I have to make it up to her," Zuma said, before running in Lavender's direction. (Scene change: Paw Patrol badge) Lavender was sitting on a hill, looking at the sunset. She was still depressed, as if her heart was shattered in pieces. It was her first Valentine's Day, which felt like her last. "Lavender!" Zuma called. Lavender was happy at first, but then felt sad again. Zuma sat next to her. "What you saw wasn't twue. Cynthia got in my way." Lavender scooted a little farther from Zuma. "Weally, and I want to make it up to you. I twied evewything I could to get you the perfect pwesent." "Really?" Lavender asked. "Mmmm, hmmm!" "Awww! Well, I know you will never lie to anyone." "Well, I don't have a pwesent, but I do have something." "Oh?" "Yep!" Then Zuma leaned over and gave Lavender a long, sweet kiss. When they parted, Lavender nuzzled him. "Will you be mine, valentine?" Zuma asked. Lavender giggled. "How could I say no." (Scene change: Tundra's badge) "So you two are boyfriend and girlfriend?" Skye asked. "Forever and always," Zuma said as he nuzzled Lavender.